If Jack Had Met Lily
by BeneathTheWillowTree
Summary: This is what would have happened if Jack had met Rose's sister, Lily instead.
1. Chapter 1

"I really don't see what all this fuss is about." My sister Rose DeWitt-Bukateur says, squinting up at the Titanic from underneath her hat.

"But Rose!" I exclaim, taking her arm, "It's the Titanic! It's the ship of dreams, the unsinkable ship!" I cry, throwing my free arm up in a gesture towards the ship.

"Lily, control yourself!" Rose frowns, pulling her arm away from mine. "Really, we're first class. You can't go around acting like that - you could end up in third class."

I completely disagree with the class system, it's so unfair. All human beings should be treated equally, regardless of the amount of money they had. But no one else seemed to agree with me.

We queue up to board the ship and I see Cal take Rose's arm. Cal is my sister's fiancé and they are set to marry when we arrive in America. They're not a match made in heaven, but nothing's ever perfect.

I look up at the ship, it really is truly magnificent! I've never seen anything so big in my life! I take out my sketch book and one of my good pencils and begin to sketch the side of the ship and the four gold funnels at the top. "Really, how you can sit and sketch for hours, I really have no idea." Rose says and I quickly snap the book shut. I'm very private about my drawings; I don't like anyone to see them.

"Isn't this exciting, Rose!" I say, changing the subject. "I can't wait to see our room!"

We arrive at our designated rooms and I take mine next door to Cal and Rose. "I'd like to set out my pictures." I hear Rose say as I shut the door. Rose always says that she can't feel at home without her pictures, yet she can't appreciate the time it takes to create them, unlike me.

I decide to unpack later and head out onto the deck a few minutes after the ship leaves the dock to try and get a drawing of the harbour done before it's out of sight. I find a small bench and open a new page in my sketch book, roughly sketching out the shape of the harbour and the crowds of people waving us off.

The wind starts to pick up as we get further out to sea and I find it harder to keep my papers in my sketch book. Suddenly, a gust of wind blows my book open and pages flutter out onto the deck. In a panic, I get up and rush around trying to save as many as I can. A few have blown right along the deck so I have to pick up my skirt and run along, something I can imagine Rose never doing.

I stop when I see someone picking up my drawings. It's a young man, quite obviously from third class from the way he's dressed. He starts to look through them as I walk up to him. He looks up as I approach. "I guess these must be yours, Miss." He says, with a slight accent.

"Yes, they are." I reply, taking them back.

"They're very good, if you don't mind my saying so." He says with a smile.

"Why thank you." I say, clutching my sketch book.

"You really have an artist's hand." He replies, "I draw too, you know." He adds, when he sees my face.

"Really?" I say, suddenly intrigued by this young stranger. "Maybe you could show me some of your drawings?" I say and he nods enthusiastically. There's a moment of silence and I use that to make my exit. "Well, I better be going. But thank you for saving my drawings, Mr..." I pause, realising I don't know his name.

"Dawson, Jack Dawson." He says.

"Well, goodbye Mr Dawson." I smile and turn away from him and start to walk back down the deck.

"Wait!" I stop when I hear his voice. It has a sort of musical ring to it that makes my heart flutter. "I didn't catch your name."

"Lily DeWitt Bukateur." I say and he raises his eyebrows.

"You'll have to write that one down for me."

I laugh and quickly write down my name on a piece of my sketch paper, then hand it to him. "Goodbye Mr Dawson."


	2. Chapter 2

I am sitting around our designated dinner table with people I know and people I don't know, though I'm not interested in their conversations. I'm sitting across the table from Rose and Cal, who are deep in conversation. It doesn't feel right here – sitting and dining in luxury whilst Jack Dawson is sitting in third class with not even half the amount of food we have at this table. I feel so suffocated in first class – just once, I'd like to take a trip in third class, to experience what it would be like not to have to worry about petty things that we do.

I stand up at the same time Rose does. "I'm going to take a walk." I say and know she was about to say exactly the same thing. She sits back down and nods at me. I turn around, push open the doors and walk out onto the deck.

I take a deep breath of the sea air and lean over the railings and watch the dark sea, waiting for something to happen. I just watch, listening to the silence. It's so peaceful and I wish I could stay out here forever. Realising I can still be seen by Rose, I turn and start to walk along the deck slowly, looking up at this magnificent ship. Rose, Cal and mother take everything we have for granted, though I try to appreciate every opportunity we get – within seconds all our money could be gone and we could end up on the streets, so I like to think of everything as a gift.

I look up and notice the man I saw earlier sketching from the balcony above. He looks down at me and closes the sketch book and hurries away. I thought he might have gone inside when I see him walking down the deck towards me. "Mr Dawson!" I say, approaching him. "How lovely to see you again – I see you have your sketch book with you. May I see?" I say and he smiles as I open it to the last page.

"I hope you don't mind," He says in that musical voice I love so much. "I saw you looking over the railing and just had to draw you."

I look at the drawing, it's beautiful. "This is wonderful." I say, tracing over the pencil lines. "You draw so well."

"Thank you. Should we take a walk?" He says, offering me his arm. I smile and take it as we walk along the deck. "What are you doing out on deck – I thought all the first class passengers dine until late?" He asks me.

"I don't like all the petty conversations we have. You know, no one else really seems to appreciate that we're on the Titanic, of all ships!" I say, "My sister Rose doesn't see why everyone is so in awe of it."

"You know," He says. "I figure life's a gift, Lily, and I don't intend on wasting it."

"That's very true." I say. "We're quite similar in that belief."

"You don't seem like a typical first class passenger to me." Jack says as we stop at the railings of the side of the ship.

"That's because I'm not. In all honesty, I'd love to spend a day in third class, just to see what it's like, you know?"

Jack nods. "I could make that happen for you, if you like?"

"Really? You could?" I smile and throw my arms around him. "Jack, you really are wonderful."

"But," He says, looking over to the front of the ship, "I have something to show you. Come with me." And without a hesitation, I follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

"You have to trust me." Jack tells me and I nod. "Cover your eyes, Lily." I do so with one hand and with the other I take Jack's, who leads me carefully. He puts me ahead of him and I slowly walk forward, until I feel him stop me. "Okay," I says quietly, "Open your eyes." When I do so, I can't help but gasp. We're on the bow of the ship and looking out onto the horizon and the wind is blowing my hair back.

"Jack!" I exclaim. "This is incredible!"

He laughs and takes my arms and lifts them out like a bird and the wind whistles through my hair as the ship ploughs through the water. "I feel like I'm flying!" I say as I tighten my grip on his hands.

We stand there for a few minutes, just watching the sea and feeling the wind our hair, before Jack takes my hand and leads me away from the bow of the ship. "It's getting late," He says. "You should probably get back to your family."

"Jack, that was amazing! I felt like I was flying!" I exclaim and he laughs. The smile leaves my face when I remember that I should be getting back to my family. I have no idea how long I have been gone for.

"What is it?" Jack asks me.

"I don't want to go back." I say. "I want to stay out here with you."

Jack smiles. "I'd like to do that too, but we can't always have everything we want." He says as I shiver slightly. "Are you cold?" He asks me and I nod.

He takes off his jacket and drapes it around my shoulders. "Come on," He takes my hand. "We need to get you back before you catch a cold."

We walk back along the deck until we see the 'First Class Only' sign lighting the doorway. "This is it." I say, turning to face him. "It's been so lovely tonight Jack. Will I see you again tomorrow?"

"Of course." He says with a smile. "Just look for me – I won't be too hard to find."

"Maybe tomorrow I could draw you?" I suggest with a smile.

"That sounds like a great idea." He says, and I notice that he's suddenly become conscious that we're standing outside the first class door, where he's not allowed to go.

I look inside and see Rose, Cal and my mother still around the table, but it doesn't look like they've seen me yet.

I sigh. "Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Lily DeWitt Bukateur." He says with a smile and kisses me on the check. "I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, I hurry back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lily, where have you been? I was starting to worry about you." My mother says as I take my place back at the dinner table, adjusting my hair.

"Sorry mother."I say, glancing at Rose. She looked at me with an expression I couldn't quite work out.

"I was just about to go to bed, goodnight." My mother gets up and kisses Rose and I on the head before leaving the dining room. It was starting to empty now.

"We should be getting to bed too, Rose." Cal says. "It's late."

"Alright," Rose says. "Give me a minute alone with Lily, then I'll join you." Cal nods and retreats back to his room.

I adjust the bracelet on my wrist as the silence becomes awkward. "Lily, who was that man you were with?" Rose asks.

"Who?" I ask, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"The man from third class you were with outside." She says, more specifically so there's no way I can get out of it.

"Just someone I met yesterday. My drawings blew away and he saved them for me. I thought it only fair to say thank you again when I saw him today." I say.

I was glad when she decided not to question it anymore. "Well, don't get too involved with him, Lily. He's third class – what would mother think if she saw the way you were behaving?"

"I don't think class matters much, Rose." I say quietly.

"I know, Lily." She replies, her voice softening. "But that's just the way it is and we have to learn to live with it." She pauses. "When Cal and I are married, mother plans to find you a husband too." She frowns when I don't reply. "Aren't you pleased?"

No doubt he'll be a successful business man who is able to buy his own happiness. I'd hate to be marrying someone like Cal. Though, I smile, wanting to please my older sister. "Yes, that sounds wonderful." I say as we get up and begin to walk through the intricately decorated rooms back to our rooms.

"Goodnight, Lily." Rose says as she gives me a hug.

"Goodnight Rose." I say, shutting the door to my room. I lean against the door and sigh. I wish Jack was here – he always seems to be able to lighten the mood.

I get into bed and wish for tomorrow to come so I can see Jack again.


	5. Chapter 5

That morning I decide to skip breakfast and hurry onto the deck with my sketch book and pencils, hoping Jack is there. I have to sit and wait for a few minutes before he appears but it was worth the wait.

"Good morning!" He beams as I stand up. "I see you bought your sketch book."

I nod. "Of course. Can I sketch you now?" I ask.

"Go ahead." He replies, taking a seat next to me. "What should I do?"

"Look natural." I say and he laughs, a light hearted one, almost like a tune. The light catches his face and he almost lights up and my heart flutters. "Actually," I say. "Don't do anything."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

I don't reply but quickly sketch him laughing, looking at him occasionally to get the shape of his face just right. At the bottom, I write a little reminder for myself: _Titanic, April 13__th__. Jack Dawson._

"There!" I say, holding the picture at arm's length to get a better look.

"Can I see?" He asks and I nod. "Wow, Lily. You're good. Really good."

I smile and try not to blush. "Thank you."

I fold up my sketch book and tuck it under my arm as we walk along the deck, which seems to be becoming a tradition of ours. "We're having a small party tonight."Jack says. "If you're still interested in coming, I mean. Don't feel like you have to, it's just after what you said."

"Of course I want to come!" I exclaim, tucking my arm under his. "I'm sick of being surrounded by stuck up people with too much money to appreciate." I say, realising Jack is the only person I can say these things to without getting into trouble.

"You know, I've never heard someone from first class talk like that." He says. "Not that I really spend my time with them."

"I guess I've just learnt to appreciate what I have." I say. "Unlike Rose."

"Rose?" Jack asks.

"My sister Rose. She's engaged to Cal Hockely – a man too rich for his own good."

"You're both named after flowers." He says. "You don't have another sister do you? Bluebell?" I laugh.

"What should I wear tonight?" I ask him.

"I'm sure you have a pretty dress you can wear, not that there's anything wrong with this one." He gestures to the white and yellow dress I'm wearing.

"But I don't want to be over dressed." I push. "What if they don't want me to be there?"

"I want you to be there." He replies, squeezing my hand. "And nothing else matters in my eyes." He says.

**A/N: Any comments on the story so far? I'd love to have some reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

That night, I'm sitting in my room, trying to find something appropriate to wear. I don't believe what Jack says – I'm sure whatever I wear I will be judged on, though I do want to make a good impression.

In the end I settle for a blue dress with silver beads dotted around the bottom. I look in the mirror and decide what to do with my hair. I wish I was more like Rose, she had a complexion to die for. Her red hair, dark eyes and pale skin was something I'd always wanted and I didn't have a very interesting face – long blonde hair and grey eyes. I try to pull my hair into a bun but it ends up all bumpy at the top with parts falling out of the back. I sigh, pull it down and try again, but it still doesn't work.

I wasn't planning on telling anyone where I was going, but I needed Rose's help. I walk next door to her room and knock on the door. "Rose?" I say, opening it, hoping Cal isn't in there.

"Lily," She says. "Are you okay?"

"Is Cal here?" I whisper, poking my head around the door.

"No," She says. "He's gone to get my necklaces for dinner." She turns around and looks at me. "That isn't the best dress for dinner Lily, it's more of a day dress, really." She says.

"I know." I say, "I'm not coming to dinner with you tonight."

She frowns, then sighs. "You're not going off with that man from third class are you?" When I don't reply, she laughs. "Really, Lily, you really aren't the typical first class passenger, are you?"

I smile and sit down next to her at the dressing table. "Will you do my hair for me, please?" I ask.

She nods. "Having trouble?"

"You know I can never do it as perfect as you can." I reply. "You're so lucky, Rose. You're so pretty."

"So are you." She replies, brushing my hair through.

I shake my head. "Not as much as you." I pause, glancing at the door in the mirror. "Which necklace are you wearing tonight?"

"It's one Cal got me a few days ago. It's named the Heart of the Ocean – it's a beautiful necklace, very a heavy and cold thing." She sighs. "I'm not a great fan of it, but I suppose I have to wear it."

"Will you wear it on your wedding day?" I ask. "As something blue?"

"I suppose so. I hadn't thought of that." She pulls back my hair and twists it into a bun. "You can borrow my clip." She says, sliding her jewelled butterfly clip into my hair. It was her favourite and never leant it to me.

"Thank you!" I say, then hesitate. "Are you sure? What if I break it?"

She shrugs. "Cal was never a big fan of it. He _doesn't approve of such things_." She pauses and I see the sadness in her eyes. I hope against hope that she grows to love Cal – she's one hundred times prettier, intelligent and more charismatic than I am and she really does deserve the best. "Now, go on, before Cal gets back." She smiles at me. "Enjoy yourself. Tell me all about it, won't you?"

I nod and hug her, before hurrying out of the door.

I hurry down through the first class dining room, hoping not to be stopped by anyone. It doesn't last too long. "Miss DeWitt Bukateur?" Someone calls my name and I have to stop and turn around. "Are you not dining with us tonight?"

"No, not tonight, I'm afraid." I say, wanting to get away without anymore questions.

"You have plans?" He asks and I nod, before hurrying through the doors and onto the deck.

I walk along the deck, past the second class sign, until I see the third class sign and Jack waiting outside for me. He sees me before I see him.

"You look beautiful" He says.

"I'm not too overdressed?" I ask as he slips his hand into mine.

"No, not at all." He says and leads me down the steps into the third class dining room. There's music playing and men sitting gambling on all sides and parents trying to have conversations over the noise of their children, that run around the bar area, chasing each other.

"Wow." I say.

"Do you like it? I know it's not anything close to what you're used to, but it's what I'm used to." He says.

I nod enthusiastically. "Yes! It feels much more like home here."

"Come on, let's get you a drink." He says, leading me to the bar.

And for the first time in a long time, I feel truly happy. Like I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not – I can just be accepted for who I am. I notice people staring at me as I walk through with Jack. I hope I can show them I'm not just the stuck up first class girl they first see me as.


	7. Chapter 7

It feels strangely relaxed here, as I sit drinking beer with Jack. I'd never have thought to do this with Rose or my mother before and I'm sure if they could see me now they'd disapprove.

I'm laughing and happy for the first time in a long, long time. "Here," I say. "Let me show you how we dance back home." I say, taking Jack's hand and leading over to the centre of the room where there are no tables and what is supposed to be a third class dance floor.

I take his hands and start to step through the steps of the waltz and slowly, he begins to get it. "There we are!" I say with a laugh, "You're doing it!"

"What's this dance called?" He says, watching my feet, one hand on my waist.

"It's called the Waltz."

"Silly name for a silly dance!" He says with a smile. "So this is what it's like at the first class parties? Lots of couples dancing slowly around in circles?"

It sounds silly, but he's exactly right. It's so boring, but it's traditional. I still remember the first time I attended an adult party with Rose and mother. I expected it to be like the children's parties I was used to, lots of food, a large cake to share, silly dancing and music, but this was nothing like it.

Rose helped me to choose one of my nicest dresses and I remember questioning why I had to wear something so uncomfortable. "Because these parties are much more exciting than the ones you used to have." She had said and I remember thinking of what could possibly make the parties I was used to more exciting.

It had taken me a while to work out how to act as parties like this – with lots of stuck up people with too much money for their own good. I remember being incredibly jealous of Rose, she looked stunning and I used to wish that one day I would grow up and my hair would turn a red as nice as her and my face would take shape like hers did. I'm still jealous of her, she's so much prettier than me. Which is why I'm making the most of my time with Jack. He makes me feel wanted and special. And pretty, which is something I'm not entirely used to – living with such a beautiful older sister.

When we arrive in America, mother is planning to find me a husband, which I'll have to marry for riches, not for love, which is what Jack will end up doing. He's so lucky like that. I wish I could live like him – carefree and not worrying about a thing and just sketch, but I can't because of the way I'm brought up. I have to act like a lady, dress like a lady, sit like a lady and so on. The list is boring and endless.

"Sadly, yes it is!" I reply. "I don't think you'd like our type of parties." I say.

"I think you're right." He says, squeezing my hand. "But how about I show you how we like to party?"

A smile spreads across my face. "I'd love to!" I say.

"Fabrizio!" Jack calls. I recognize him from a day or two ago, he was with Jack before. He's at Jack's side in a second. "I promised Miss Lily here we would show her how to dance properly." I laugh.

Fabrizio grins and goes to the musicians in the corner, ready with their instruments for something to play. It doesn't look like many people in third class appreciate the music they can play.

They start to play and strange melody that I'm not familiar with. It's slightly Irish and a lot faster than what I'm used to. Fabrizio skips across the room and starts to do a funny little step and soon enough, Jack joins in. I can't get my head around how it's done.

"I can't do that!" I laugh, realising my long dress will get in the way.

"Have a go!" Jack says over the music, taking my hand.

I take a jump and try to cross my legs in the air like Jack did, but I land at a funny angle and several people behind me start to laugh. I join in, realising how funny I must look. I try again and see Jack laughing too.

He shakes his head and takes my other hand. "Let me show you." He says, smiling at me.

Finally I've found somewhere I feel like I fit in. Finally.


End file.
